


Душу взамен не беру

by faikit



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 16:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1784920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Время не помеха</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Смерть неизбежно наступает для каждого,  
однако я всегда верил, что для меня  
будет сделано исключение.  
И что же?  
(с) Уильям Сароян

Высокий темноволосый мальчишка был упрям. Его сердце нетерпеливо отстукивало рваный ритм, а вокруг, свистя и завывая, бесновался ветер. Рослый не по годам, он противостоял кружащейся в безумном танце стихии, словно в ее натиске черпал свою силу.  
Мать, огорченная его поступками, сказала, что он ведет себя, как его отец. Да, и она отправляет его к отцу затем, что сама уже не в силах справляться с его своенравным характером. Она дала ему все, что нужно – образование, воспитание, а так же свою любовь.  
Стоя наверху башни и устремив свой взгляд на Млечный Путь, пролегающий в черном небе над бушующим морем, мальчик улыбался. Ледяной ветер лишь слегка холодил пылающую кожу его лица. Вскоре он покинет дом и присоединится к другому клану. Неделю назад мать поведала ему о том, что отец – владыка и защитник их небольших земель – призывает его к себе. А она, так и не пожелавшая последовать за своим господином, останется вместе с дочерьми и пожилым графом – ее дядей.  
Мать бесшумно подошла к нему и положила ладонь на плечо сына. Резким движением он освободился от ее прикосновения и обернулся.  
\- Я хочу ехать завтра! – запальчиво произнес он.  
Она закусила губу в отчаянии. Несмотря на гордую осанку и высокий рос, он все еще ребенок, ему только пятнадцать. Но многие уже сейчас не выдерживают взгляда его бездонно-черных недетских глаз. И его воля – ей уже приходилось сталкиваться с таким темпераментом раньше. Она прекрасно знала, что не выдержит этого еще раз. Все, что могла, она отдала своему сыну. Бесплодные надежды на то, что он не унаследует это проклятие, растаяли, словно иней под солнечными лучами. Пришло время ему отправляться к отцу и повторить его судьбу. Мальчик набрал слишком быстрый рост в последние полгода, а с недавних пор его кожа пылает, будто огонь. Пора.  
\- Я люблю тебя, Сэт! – мягко произнесла мать.  
Запальчивость мальчика мгновенно испарилась и, улыбнувшись, он крепко обнял ее. Точно такие обжигающие объятия подарил ей на прощание ее муж и господин, покидая замок восемь лет назад. Утерев украдкой скатившуюся по щеке слезу, она отстранилась от сына и, ласково коснувшись его щеки, произнесла:  
\- Поезжай. Твои вещи я отправила еще вчера. Отец ждет тебя.  
И больше ни разу не оглянувшись, удалилась в свои покои.

* * *

 

Стая огромных волков неслась по лесу, спеша возвратиться домой, к семьям, покинуть которые их вынудила вечная непрекращающаяся война. Оборотни больше десяти дней гнали через румынские леса группу вампиров, состоящую из пяти особей. Двух из них удалось прикончить, остальные сумели избежать этой участи, удалившись в сторону востока.  
Едва между деревьями показались огни факелов на башнях замка, волки остановились и в течение нескольких мгновений приняли человеческий облик. Самый младший из них, шестнадцатилетний сын вожака, проворно вскарабкался на огромный дуб и через минуту в сторону стоящих внизу семи обнаженных мужчин полетели предметы одежды и оружие, спрятанные в дупле.  
Облачившись, уже группой воинов оборотни направились в подлесок справа от замка. Там их ждали четверо преданных слуг с оседланными лошадьми. В замок восемь вооруженных и богато одетых рыцарей въехали так, словно вернулись с небольшой увеселительной прогулки.  
\- Отец, - Сэт обогнал остальных воинов и оказался рядом с графом. – Почему мы не продолжили преследование?  
\- Мы прогнали их достаточно далеко от наших земель, - ответил граф, в душе радуясь и гордясь своим наследником, до самого дня его первого обращения опасаясь, что сам он стал последним оборотнем в роду.  
\- Но там, в восточных странах, тоже живут люди, кто поможет им?  
\- Что же, если рискнут сунуться в земли руссов, там их встретят волкодлаки. Не переживай, сын мой, на всякую нечисть в Божьем мире найдется управа.  
\- Волкодлаки? Ты никогда не рассказывал о нам подобных.  
\- Ну, они не совсем подобны нам. В отличие от нас, они считаются проклятыми созданиями. Но это уж как свой народ прославит. И стать волкодлаком можно только будучи укушенным оборотнем, - граф прищурил глаза и бросил быстрый взгляд на сына. – Кстати, о продолжении рода. Пора найти тебе невесту.  
\- Отец, я не тороплюсь, - усмехнулся Сэт. – Мне вполне достаточно общества служанок твоей жены.  
\- Я говорю тебе о продолжении нашего рода, - с нажимом повторил граф и, пришпорив своего коня, галопом помчался в замок.

* * *

 

Вторая жена графа, леди Анна, родила ему трех дочерей, и все надежды теперь возлагались только на единственного сына и наследника.  
Не то, чтобы граф опасался нападений – на самом деле, среди воинственных соседей давно ходили слухи о чудовищах и колдовстве в землях графа, - но все, чем он владел, хотелось передать в надежные руки. Некоторое время назад, объехав половину Европы, граф смог разыскать шесть оборотней, таких же, как и сам. Он пригласил их в родовую крепость для защиты близлежащих земель, своих и враждебно настроенных соседей, и ни один из приглашенных оборотней ни разу не позволил усомниться в своей преданности ему и их общему делу. Однако из них только двое имели наследников мужского пола. И сыновья были еще слишком малы, чтобы можно было с уверенностью говорить об увеличении стаи.  
Сила защитников замка вызывала уважение, а те, кто находился внутри крепости, пользовались всеми преимуществами безопасности. Никто из соседей давно не решался нападать на них, однако и приглашения погостить в замке графа упорно отклоняли. Так и существовал этакий шаткий мир, основанный на страхе и слухах о колдовстве. При дворе графа действительно была предсказательница, но женщина она была своеобразная, жила затворницей. Встретить ее можно было нечасто, но именно в те дни, когда она выходила из своего жилища, куда в дни затворничества по приказанию графа ей исправно доставляли еду и питье, жители крепости и получали ее редкие пророчества, которые, к слову сказать, сбывались.  
Несмотря на такой странный образ жизни, граф был готов наделить ее любыми привилегиями за однажды открытое ему предсказание. Гласило оно о том, что все мальчики, появившиеся в семье графа и его потомков, будут наследовать способность обращаться, передавая души уже почивших в тела вновь рожденных. Если же род прервется, то души их не успокоятся, пока не найдут подходящие убежища. На вопрос графа, обращенный к прорицательнице, что есть этот дар – благословение или проклятие, она только покачала головой и удалилась. От всяческих наград, кроме еды, она по-прежнему отказывалась.  
Обдумав сказанное, граф решил, что пришла пора женить сына. Перебрав в памяти с полдюжины достойных, по его мнению, семей, он решил остановить свой выбор на племяннице своей жены. Однажды они гостили в крепости, когда девочке было около десяти лет. Граф помнил ее – бойкая бесстрашная девочка, она носилась по залам и смеялась так задорно, что все, кто встречался на ее пути, замирали на месте, любуясь маленьким белокурым ураганом.  
\- Изабелла, - обеспокоенно пожурила ее тогда мать, леди Эльвира. – Когда ты поймешь, кто ты есть и что тебе не пристало носиться сломя голову среди черни.  
Граф никогда не называл своих слуг чернью. И его золовка знала об этом. Слегка смутившись, она отпустила дочь, которая, впрочем, тут же сбежала с галереи, увлекая за собой кузину.  
Граф размышлял, какой при подобном воспитании стала девочка за четыре прошедших года. Будет ли она так же добра с его людьми, как и ее тетка? Он рассудил, что сможет принять решение, лишь приглядевшись к предполагаемой невестке. Обсудив этот вопрос с женой, он поручил ей отправить приглашение сестре и ее дочери погостить у них некоторое время.

* * *

 

\- Любимая сестра, я ужасно соскучилась по тебе! – графиня обняла гостью, такую же высокую, статную белокурую женщину, все еще красавицу, как и она сама, несмотря на появление небольших морщинок около глаз и губ. Но это вовсе не портило ее, а наоборот, представляло ее красоту более зрелой.  
Следом за матерью из кареты вышла дочь. Увидев ее, граф удовлетворенно улыбнулся одними уголками губ. Изабелла сильно выросла. На днях ей должно было исполниться четырнадцать. Она вытянулась и постройнела. Пожалуй, она была уже ростом с мать. Длинные светлые волосы красивыми волнами падали с плеч чуть ниже пояса. Лицо округлилось, стало гораздо более женственным. Да и фигура утеряла подростковую угловатость – над туго затянутой в корсет тонкой талией явно выделялись два полушария девичьей груди.  
«Нужно подготовить брачный контракт», - приближаясь к гостям, подумал граф.  
Не один граф рассматривал Изабеллу оценивающе. Стоящий позади Сэт, изо всех сил пытаясь сохранять безразличие на лице, несколько раз пробежал взглядом вверх и вниз по фигуре юной гостьи, отчего та, заметив это, вспыхнула легко, как умеют делать только блондинки, и поспешила присоединиться к матери, чтобы поприветствовать любимую тетку и трех кузин.  
Когда ужин был закончен, и гости собрались отправиться в спальни отдыхать после долгого утомительного пути, граф остался с сыном наедине.  
\- Сын, я всегда относился к тебе с уважением и позволял высказывать твое мнение, даже если оно не совпадало с моим, - начал граф твердым голосом, давая понять, что избежать разговора не удастся. – Теперь, как и всегда, скажи мне свое слово.  
\- Отец, - уважительно склонив голову, ответил Сэт. – Я вполне отдаю себе отчет, насколько это важно для тебя, для сохранения нашего рода, и прекрасно помню о пророчестве. Если таковым будет твое решение, я не вправе отказываться от этого брака.  
Граф внимательно вглядывался в серьезное лицо сына. Он гордился своим мальчиком. Около минуты их взгляды не отпускали друг друга, а затем Сэт расплылся в широкой улыбке:  
\- Она прелестна, отец.  
И они оба рассмеялись, довольные тем, что поняли друг друга.  
На следующий день состоялся разговор с золовкой графа. Наверное, впервые за все годы граф пожалел, что она овдовела, не успев выдать замуж дочь, потому что с мужчиной, как казалось самому графу, договориться было бы гораздо проще.  
\- Ей ведь всего тринадцать! – воскликнула леди Эльвира. – Она еще дитя, о чем вы!  
\- Почти четырнадцать, - заметил граф. – И вы знаете, что многие дети вступают в брак еще в младенчестве.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду помолвку, - поправила его леди Анна.  
\- Какая разница, - отмахнулся граф. – Большинство девочек в ее возрасте уже сосватаны.  
\- Возможно, - поджала губы его золовка. – Но для меня она все еще ребенок. И мне хотелось бы знать так же и ее мнение о том мужчине, за которого ее сватают.  
\- Мнение ребенка? – съязвил граф.  
\- И я бы очень хотела, чтобы она вышла замуж по любви, - леди Эльвира проигнорировала язвительность деверя, обращаясь на этот раз к сестре, словно ища в ней поддержку.  
\- По любви?! – рассмеялся граф. – Господи всемогущий! Да кто думает о таких глупостях, когда речь идет о выгодном браке?  
Леди Эльвира выдержала паузу. Когда смех графа затих, она произнесла тихо и серьезно:  
\- Я любила отца Изабеллы. Так сильно, что после его смерти не могла даже помыслить о том, чтобы выйти замуж еще раз. И я хочу того же для моей дочери.  
Пока они вели дискуссию, леди Анна вышла на балкон и наблюдала что-то с живым интересом.  
Когда споры смолкли, она обернулась к графу и сестре и жестом подозвала их. Оба подчинились ее безмолвной просьбе.  
Во дворе замка шла игра. Сэт с завязанными глазами ловил четырех юных девушек, с хохотом разбегавшихся при его приближении. Граф в изумлении наблюдал за этой картиной.  
\- Что в этом необычного? – удивленно спросила леди Эльвира.  
\- Игрушки Сэта – мечи и шахматы, - улыбнулась леди Анна. – Он никогда не играет с девочками.  
\- Ну так что же вы мне ответите, любезная леди Эльвира? – усмехнулся ей граф. – Мы договоримся?  
\- Хорошо, но только помолвка! – неуверенно произнесла та, не отрывая взгляда от детей. – И будьте уверены, пройдут годы, прежде чем я позволю Изабелле выйти замуж. Она все еще ребенок.  
И взяв сестру под руку, она вернулась к камину.  
\- Годы, да, годы, - задумчиво пробормотал граф, глядя на хохочущую Изабеллу. – Вы правы, она ребенок. Красивый ребенок, с очень соблазнительными формами, но все еще дитя.   
\- Едут! – разнесся по замку громкий высокий голос. Служанка, подобрав юбки, со всех ног неслась в комнату своей юной госпожи. – Леди Изабелла, граф К-р едет! С сыном! Они уже у ворот!  
\- Глупая, что ты голосишь! – прикрикнула на нее леди Изабелла. – Ну-ка, помоги уложить волосы.  
Придирчиво разглядывая себя в зеркале, она оценивала сочетание нового платья и рубинового колье, присланного ей женихом месяц назад в качестве подарка вместе с извещением о его скором визите. Уже два года длилась их помолвка, и граф решил нанести визит с целью ускорить этот брак. И надо сказать, что в замке леди Эльвиры кое-кто ждал этого визита с большим нетерпением.  
Когда все приветственные церемонии завершились, с обедом было покончено, а граф с женой и золовкой отдыхали, слушая песни менестреля, Изабелла увлекла Сэта на верхушку северной башни, откуда открывался вид на море.  
Несмотря на то, что за стенами не было насыпного вала, а только ров, сама крепостная стена и замок внутри нее были построены на насыпи. Сэт одобрительно покачал головой, по достоинству оценив неприступность крепости со стороны моря и трудность для осады с суши.  
Стоило им остаться вдвоем, как с Изабеллы мигом слетела вся чопорность, так напугавшая Сэта за ужином, где он пристально наблюдал за своей невестой. Но сейчас от ее строгости не осталось и следа. Она первая, совершенно не соблюдая никакого этикета, словно не признавая над собой его власть, как будущего мужа, стала расспрашивать об истинной причине их визита. И пока Сэт любовался ее огромными, темно-синими со странным фиолетовым оттенком глазами и лихорадочно вспоминал, о чем именно он должен был с ней поговорить, она беззаботно болтала, расхаживая перед ним туда и обратно. Девушка словно демонстрировала ему всю себя, изящную осанку и длинную белоснежную шею, густые локоны белокурых волос, собранные в высокую прическу с опущенными на спину завитками.  
Его бросило в жар. Не слыша того, о чем она весело щебечет, он совершенно неловким образом откланялся и, оседлав едва успевшую отдохнуть лошадь, ускакал на прогулку в одиночестве. И лишь спустя некоторое время, успокоившись, Сэт вспомнил, о чем должен рассказать своей будущей жене.

* * *

 

С тех пор, как он приехал, они все время проводили вместе: охотились, ездили верхом, а то и просто болтали. Сегодня они оторвались от взрослых и решили провести день в тихом уединении и спокойном мирке у ручья. Дорога прошла в молчании, так как Сэт старался подобрать слова для важного разговора, а Изабелла, заметив его глубокую задумчивость, не нарушала безмолвия, просто наслаждаясь замечательной погодой. Звенящая тишина располагала к раздумьям. Вначале ее мысли лениво скользили по разным мелочам, не останавливаясь ни на чем конкретно. Но ход ее мыслей неожиданно прервал Торгвин, местный маг и прорицатель. Она заметила его в последний момент, когда он ударил своей палицей лошадь Сэта по шее. Испуганное животное взвилось на дыбы, и юному графу с большим трудом удалось удержаться в седле и успокоить его. Торгвин же быстро отошел на обочину, не сводя гневного взгляда со спутника Изабеллы, а затем, повернувшись к ней самой, с почтением склонил голову и не спеша удалился восвояси.  
\- Кто это? – изумленно спросил Сэт, глядя вслед удаляющемуся старику.  
\- Это Торгвин, наш прорицатель, - ответила не менее удивленная Изабелла. – Видимо, ты ему не понравился.  
Они сидели на берегу ручья, пряча босые ноги от полуденного зноя в прохладной воде. Лошади паслись невдалеке, аккуратно стреноженные умелыми руками Сэта.  
\- Готова ли ты меня выслушать? – юный граф, наконец, собрался с мыслями.  
\- Слушать тебя – мой долг, - рассмеялась девушка, любуясь правильными чертами лица своего нареченного и пытаясь догадаться, о чем пойдет речь. – И большое удовольствие.  
Сэт начал свой рассказ, неспешно и вдумчиво подбирая слова, но, несмотря на это, Изабелла была поражена тем, что те легенды, обрывки которых доходили и до замка ее матери, так похожие на страшилки, с помощью которых кормилицы загоняют детей спать, оказались правдой. Но то, что ей предстоит стать женой вервольфа, вовсе не напугало, а разожгло в ней огромное любопытство. Она засыпала Сэта всевозможными вопросами, но тот был смущен и скуп на слова. Поняв, что мало чего сможет от него добиться, она оставила эту тему. Взволнованный своим же рассказом Сэт поднялся на ноги и теперь стоял, заложив руки за спину и глядя поверх головы сидящей у его ног Изабеллы.  
\- Ты считаешь меня чудовищем? – с горечью в голосе спросил он, стараясь не встречаться с ней взглядом.  
Она молча качнула головой и, поднявшись на ноги, коснулась пальцами его щеки. Несмотря на внешнюю бледность, кожа юноши пылала огнем. Изабелла взяла его лицо в ладони и заглянула в глаза. Он глубоко вздохнул и посмотрел на нее – предвкушение и обещание пылали в ее взгляде, он не мог ошибиться в этом.  
Момент выдался как нельзя более удачным. Разогретые под солнцем травы манили хмельным ароматом, музыка неспешно струящегося ручья убаюкивала разум и дурманила сознание… Его губы были так близко, она чувствовала его горячее дыхание на своем лице. Это не было похоже на животную похоть при виде смазливой служанки. Сердце Сэта колотилось часто-часто, будто готово было пробить грудную клетку и вырваться на свободу. Он наклонился к ней, даже не зная точно, чего хочет и каковой будет ее реакция. Его губы нашли ее – мягкие и нежные. Желание медленно разгоралось, поцелуй становился все сильней и жарче. Губы у Изабеллы были податливыми и в то же время необыкновенно упругими. В его объятиях ей было уютно и спокойно. Сильные руки легли ей на плечи и легонько сжали их. Она заглянула в его лицо – оно было близко, и его темные глаза с горевшими на самом их дне угольками желания не отпускали. Он снова поцеловал ее.  
\- Скоро, - выдохнул он, покрывая поцелуями ее лицо и шею. – Очень скоро ты будешь моей, ведь ты не боишься?  
\- Нисколько, - колдовской взгляд с бездонной фиолетовой глубиной был неотразим. Сэт никогда не видел ничего прекрасней этих глаз. Сейчас он желал ее, как никого еще в своей жизни. Но он не хотел форсировать события, все должно было произойти своевременно.  
Он помог Изабелле взобраться в седло и, оставив груз сомнений около быстрого ручья, отправился со своей будущей женой обратно в замок.

* * *

 

Свадьба состоялась в замке графа К-ра. Перед началом церемонии венчания, проходившей в часовне, находящейся около южной башни Изабелла удивила Сэта вопросом:  
\- Священник настоящий?  
Бросив на нее непонимающий взгляд, он не успел переспросить, что именно она имеет в виду – их пригласили пройти к алтарю.  
После венчания до самого пира им почти не позволяли приблизиться друг к другу. Сэт проводил время в окружении рыцарей, шумно поздравлявших его и пивших за здоровье молодой графини, а леди Изабелла вела беседу с приглашенными дамами – подругами ее самой и леди Эльвиры.  
А когда хмельные гости проводили молодых до дверей опочивальни и оставили, наконец, наедине друг с другом, Сэт напрочь забыл о странном вопросе на пороге часовни.  
Выйдя через дверь, соединяющую две расположенные рядом спальни, Сэт дал Изабелле время, чтобы подготовиться к брачной ночи.  
Минуты текли, словно сквозь мед. Он замер у камина в неподвижности, мысли путались и юноша не сразу заметил, как жар огня опаляет его и без того горячую кожу. Отойдя от пламени, он выждал еще некоторое время и вернулся в соседнюю комнату.  
Она была там. Переодевшись в легкое платье, стояла спиной к вошедшему Сэту, глядя на огонь, точно так же, как и он чуть ранее. Она распустила длинные волосы, и они шелковой волной покрыли ее спину.  
Сэт быстро подошел к ней и нежно коснулся ее плеч. Потом стал медленно и ласково перебирать пряди белокурых волос. Она задрожала, и это волнение передалось ему.  
\- Не бойся, - прошептал он и приник губами к ее шее, чувствуя, как бешено стучит ее кровь. Он развязал мягкий шнурок туники и отступил на шаг: ее одежда с тихим шелестом упала на пол. Она обхватила себя руками, но продолжала стоять спиной к нему. Он прижался губами к ее плечу, руки ласкали спину, повторяя ее изгибы.  
\- Не бойся, - повторил он, осторожно поворачивая ее к себе лицом. Дыхание Изабеллы было неровным, обнаженное тело остро чувствовало его близость. Но когда всполохи пламени из камина осветили ее лицо, он не увидел в нем страха или смущения. Она улыбалась, дрожа от нетерпения, фиалковые глаза сверкали из-под густых ресниц. Губы нежно приоткрылись в ожидании его поцелуя. Но вместо этого он подхватил ее на руки и уложил на прохладные простыни. От волнения она не могла говорить. Он тоже молчал. Огонь, отражавшийся в его черных глазах, охватывал ее сверху донизу и там, где он задерживался, она чувствовала жжение.  
\- Не мог бы ты… закончить со всем этим поскорее, - проговорила, наконец, она срывающимся голосом, и Сэт облегченно рассмеялся, отметая прочь сомнения.  
\- Как скажешь, любовь моя…  
Она прижималась спиной к его горячей груди, рука его легко гладила ее обнаженное бедро. Сила и нежность ощущались в его прикосновениях. Ее муж получил то, что ему принадлежало, и сейчас был спокоен и удовлетворен.  
\- Ты любишь меня? – этот вопрос прозвучал как утверждение, и все же Сэт счел нужным подтвердить свои действия словами:  
\- Люблю. И никогда не откажусь ни от одного слова, произнесенного сегодня перед алтарем.  
Он припал губами к ее плечу, продолжая нежно ласкать рукой ее бедро, живот, грудь…  
\- Постой, - Изабелла повернулась к нему. – Ответь мне, как получается, что вы оборотни, а венчаетесь в церкви?  
Сэт замер. Сейчас он ясно вспомнил ее странный вопрос на ступенях часовни.  
\- Мы такие же христиане, как и обычные люди, любимая, - мягко произнес он. – Ты сомневаешься в этом?  
\- Я много узнала о тебе от господина Торгвина, - Изабелла провела тонким пальчиком по гладкой коже на груди своего мужа. - Ты ведь сделаешь меня бессмертной?  
\- Бессмертной? – брови Сэта взлетели вверх. – О чем ты говоришь?  
\- Торгвин рассказал мне, что укус вервольфа дарит бессмертие. Я хочу стать такой как ты, слышишь, любимый? И пусть ты унесешь мою душу в тот же огонь, где находится твоя, для чего она мне, если мы станем жить вечно?  
Потрясенный Сэт вскочил с кровати и стал расхаживать по комнате.  
\- Изабелла, - он снова приблизился к ней. – Это чушь. Я рассказал тебе все без утайки. Ты помнишь? Летом, у ручья.  
\- Помню, - прошептала она. – Но Торгвин…  
\- К чертям Торгвина! – разозлился Сэт. – Ты веришь ему больше, чем мне?  
\- Мы не берем ничьи души взамен и, вонзая клыки, убиваем противника, а не дарим ему бессмертие. Мы сами не бессмертны, пойми это!  
Его начала бить сильная дрожь, и, испугавшись, Изабелла, сжалась в комочек и расплакалась.  
Сэт тут же схватил ее на руки и принялся успокаивать.  
\- Это неправда, мы не прокляты. Я говорил тебе, что сыновья могут унаследовать способность превращаться в волков. Но это необходимо, как еще людям защищаться от вампиров, милая? Прости, что напугал тебя.  
Обняв его за плечи, Изабелла тихонько всхлипывала, уткнувшись лицом в шею.  
\- Но скажи мне, - уже гораздо спокойнее спросил Сэт. – Если ты думала, что мы прокляты Богом, почему ты пошла за меня?  
\- Я… я просто люблю тебя, - прошептала Изабелла. Сет крепче прижал ее к себе и стал ласково гладить шелковистый водопад белокурых волос. – И еще… я хотела стать бессмертной, - добавила она еще тише.  
\- Я не смогу дать тебе этого, - вздохнул Сэт. – Но клянусь, что буду любить тебя всем сердцем до самой смерти, и не попрошу взамен отдавать твою душу. Лишь она бессмертна и принадлежит Всевышнему.  
Судорожно вздохнув, Изабелла положила голову ему на плечо и задумчиво уставилась на языки пламени в камине.

* * *

 

Сэт мчался по лесу, едва успевая уворачиваться от деревьев и кустарников, встающих на его пути. У Изабеллы начались преждевременные роды. Она должна была носить еще полтора месяца. Что будет с ней? С их еще нерожденным сыном? Сэт боялся, и страх заставлял его бежать еще быстрее.  
Чтобы не терять времени, он схватил одежду в зубы и обернулся уже под стенами крепости. В мгновение ока одевшись, он бросился в покои молодой графини.  
Она тихо плакала, вся кровать была в крови, а служанки не успевали менять окровавленные простыни. Лекарь, пришедший помочь, только разводил руками.  
Леди Анна взяла на себя роль повитухи, уже успела унести младенца.  
\- Сэт, - тихо позвала Изабелла. – Что с нашим сыном? Он будет жить?  
\- Волки очень живучи, милая, - он взял ее руки в свои и прижался к ее запястьям щекой. – Не оставляй меня. Это главное.  
\- Но ты говорил, что вы не бессмертны…  
\- Волки, - медленно повторил он. – И их щенки. И щенки их щенков. Они все очень живучи.  
\- Это хорошо, - прошептала Изабелла. – И все же, почему ты не захотел сделать меня бессмертной? Ты же говорил, что любишь меня.  
\- Она бредит, - произнес за спиной Сэта лекарь, обращаясь к кому-то. – Священник уже здесь?  
\- Милая, если бы я мог, я бы сделала это, - он видел, как силы покидают ее, и он не властен над этой жизнью, медленно утекающей сквозь его пальцы. – Я бы сделал для тебя все… Но не могу, прости.  
\- Я не покину тебя, - слабо улыбнулась Изабелла. – Сейчас немного отдохну, и все будет хорошо. Ты видел нашего сына?  
Сэт молча покачал головой, не выпуская ее рук. Вошел священник и начал молитву. Но в последний раз исповедаться Изабелла уже не успела.


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

 

На погребении молодой графини присутствовали все, живущие внутри крепостных стен. Впервые Сэт серьезно задумался, отчего он был не в силах подарить бессмертие той, кого любил больше всех, даже если ему самому это не дано.  
Когда он с отцом и мачехой возвращался в замок, на пороге сидела предсказательница. Поманив пальцем Сэта, она отвела его в сторону и произнесла:  
\- Вы будете вместе, но она лишь человек. Если ты выдержишь десять столетий ожидания, станешь бессмертным, и ее желание тоже исполнится. Но не торопись, вырасти сына, затем деда. Отец вырастит тебя сам. Не подгоняй время.  
Сэт вспомнил об этом пророчестве, когда увидел, как его подрастающий сын напоминает отца старого графа, портреты которого висели в замке.  
Поколение за поколением от деда к внуку передавалась способность обращаться в волка, а с ней и наследственная память, словно и вправду одни и те же души не покидали семью веками. Стая не исчезала, сохраняя численность около десяти вервольфов. Менялись времена, но вампиры по-прежнему искали человеческой крови, а значит, не пропадала необходимость в оборотнях.  
С открытием Нового Света немалая часть кровопийц перебралась в него вслед за эмигрантами. Последние сыновья старого графа К-р тоже пустились в путь, и в одна тысяча шестьсот пятнадцатом году их корабль разбился у берегов Америки.   
На Совет племени ее впервые привел Джейкоб Блэк. Когда он представил их друг другу, с губ Сэта слетело лишь мучительное:  
\- Изабелла…  
\- Просто Белла, - вдруг смутившись, поправила она, и улыбнулась.  
Он устроился рядом, и пока старый Билли Блэк в очередной раз повторял историю племени, украдкой рассматривал спутницу Джейкоба. Истории о появлении вампиров и первом обращении вождя квилетов Сэт не просто знал наизусть – он участвовал в этой битве в одном из прежних воплощений.. Теперь, когда после многочисленных рассказов старшей сестры о подружке вампиров, мечтающей о бессмертии, он увидел Беллу Свон своими глазами, то понял, что все его сны, спровоцированные горячкой перед обращением в последние несколько месяцев – не фантазии. Сэт помнил, как впервые увидел белокурую девочку, помнил о первом поцелуе жарким летним днем около прохладного ручья, свадебную церемонию. Помнил, как она умирала в родовой горячке, и слово в слово мог повторить пророчество, произнесенное на ступенях замка. Что было в этой темноволосой девушке с карими глазами и слишком бледной, как у его заклятых врагов, кожей общего с его Изабеллой, подарившей ему сына ценой собственной жизни? Имя, жажда бессмертия, временной разрыв в тысячу лет и… пожалуй, все.  
Старейшины давно поговаривали, что дочка шерифа Свона морочит голову Джейкобу, не решаясь выбрать между оборотнем и вампиром. Сэт знал, откуда в ней эта нерешительность: оборотень не мог дать ей бессмертие, о котором она мечтала, а вампир был способен на это.  
Лавина четких воспоминаний о каждом из тысячи канувших в небытие лет выстроилась в голове четырнадцатилетнего, пусть и выглядевшего на все двадцать, подростка аккуратной логической цепочкой, И он вдруг почувствовал, как его мутит.  
Она ошиблась. Или провидение ошиблось, позволив ей родиться на несколько лет раньше него. Если бы на месте ничего не понимающего Блэка был он, Изабелла ни за что не досталась бы вампиру.  
Дождавшись окончания официальной части, Сэт тихо растворился в сумеречном воздухе и направился в чащу. Сбросив с себя одежду и привычно сунув ее в дупло старого дерева, он обернулся и помчался через лес, подальше от Ла Пуш и от этой странной девушки, в ожидании появления которой он провел десять столетий. Ему казалось, что она вновь ускользала от него, как тогда, в спальне на окровавленных простынях…  
Сэт лежал на краю скалы, глядя на багровую полоску над самым горизонтом, где недавно утонуло солнце, и повторял про себя пророчество, вспыхнувшее в памяти так ясно, словно он веками зубрил его.  
Пророчество не может сбыться. Возможно, он зря надеялся, упрямо влачась сквозь время в ожидании чуда, которого не будет. Провидица ошиблась? Скорее всего. Нет, он не сомневался в том, что часть ее предсказания была верной – оказавшись в ловушке тонущего корабля, отчаянные оборотни-европейцы спокойно попрощались с очередной жизнью, в достаточно скором времени возродившись в коренном народе Нового Света. Но он отчетливо помнил слова о том, что достигнет бессмертия, а мечта Изабеллы воплотится в жизнь. В некотором смысле, Сэт мог жить столько, сколько пожелает, если не прекратит обращаться – этот факт был известен ему давно, но он по-прежнему не мог одарить этим кого-либо.

Чувствуя, как отчаяние затапливает до краев, заставляя мысли глухо биться в сознании, не находя решения этого вопроса, Сэт заставил себя бежать – долго, выматывающе, не считая часов и не думая о расстоянии, до тех пор, пока голод не заставил его остановиться и, принюхавшись, отправиться на поиски добычи.

* * *

Он просто присматривал за Беллой, независимо от того, была ли она с Эдвардом или с Джейкобом, возвращалась ли из школы или ездила за покупками – незримой тенью он следовал за ней, охраняя и наблюдая. Маленький Сэт, к мыслям которого в стае даже не прислушивались, научился жестко контролировать все, что было связано с этим. Он выжидал, положившись на провидение – что-что, а ждать он умел.  
В день, когда завершилась битва с вампирами, участие в которой он пропустил, ни на шаг не отходя от Беллы Свон, Сэт понял – она получит свое бессмертие тем самым, единственным неприемлемым для него способом. Пока стая зализывала раны после страшного побоища, пока Белла рыдала на груди искалеченного Джейкоба, а следом – на руках своего хладного жениха, он молча следовал на большом расстоянии, будучи не в силах оторвать взгляд от нее, доживающей свои последние человеческие дни. А потом снова была пробежка, долгая, утомительная. Он выл в северных лесах, не слыша зова стаи, а когда сорвал горло, просто лежал на снегу, устремив взор на северное сияние, яркими всполохами украсившее небо над белоснежной равниной, где в тот миг был только он, ветер и тоска.  
Когда Сэт вернулся домой, Джейкоба в Ла Пуш уже не было. Горько усмехнувшись, он мысленно пожелал ему не выть слишком отчаянно, чтобы поберечь глотку.  
Дружелюбие, проявляемое Сэтом к семейке вампиров, было принято стаей как подростковая глупость юного оборотня. Он лишь усмехался про себя, не желая никого разубеждать. Сэт был в курсе всего, что происходило с Изабеллой – вот и все, чего ему хотелось. Он только наблюдал и сторожил. И, как оказалось, не зря.  
Так же, как и он сам, Блэк не смог не попрощаться с той, кого он, как ему казалось, любил больше жизни. В итоге, инцидент на свадьбе едва не разгорелся в настоящую схватку между смертельными врагами. Сэт едва успел подозвать соплеменников и удержать Джейкоба от необдуманного шага. Но больше от него ничего не зависело.  
Неожиданный поворот событий вывел его из тоскливого состояния - прошел слух, что молодожены вернулись, прервав свой медовый месяц, из-за тяжелого заболевания молодой миссис Каллен. Но Сэт, как и большинство оборотней, скептически усмехнулся, догадываясь, чем именно заразил ее свежеиспеченный супруг. Весть, принесенная Джейкобом, всколыхнула в нем новую надежду и, ни секунды не сомневаясь, Сэт встал на сторону опального оборотня. Сестра, пускай и по каким-то своим, личным причинам, присоединилась к их маленькой стае.  
Сэт по-прежнему выжидал, когда же пророчество проявит себя.  
В те тяжелые дни, когда Белла ждала ребенка, Сэт практически молился о том, чтобы роды оказались удачными. И удивлял оптимизмом и спокойным отношением ко всему, что касалось Калленов, своего альфу и сестру. Слишком ярко помнил он последний день жизни своей любимой жены, чтобы желать чего-то еще. Обрывки этих воспоминаний иногда настораживали Джейкоба, но чаще всего он воспринимал их как фантазии-страшилки.  
Как никто, Сэт знал, насколько Изабелла любила тепло и солнечный свет. В дни, когда ее знобило, он усаживался рядом и, приобняв за плечи, прижимал к себе. Ему не было никакого дела до возмущенных взглядов Джейкоба, который не мог себе позволить подобного в присутствии Эдварда. Если таков ее путь к мечте, Сэт хотел максимально облегчить его для Изабеллы.  
Однажды он поймал себя на мысли о том, что ему уже неважно, сбудется ли предсказанное. Все, что зависит от него, он сделает.  
Изабелла не умерла в буквальном смысле этого слова. Она стала вампиром. Сэт вздохнул с некоторым облегчением, узнав об этом. И улыбнулся краешком губ – пророчество сбывалось.  
И тут случилось то, чего никто не мог предвидеть – Джейкоб запечатлился на новорожденной малютке в первые же минуты после ее рождения. Все были обескуражены, и только Сэт посмеивался, наблюдая за тем, как Джейкоб живет бок о бок со своими природными врагами, принимая предопределение, как должное. Сам-то он пришел к этому чуть ранее, проигнорировав осуждение и недоумение соплеменников.  
Малышка Ренесми – дочь Изабеллы и Эдварда, полувампир-получеловек –подрастала весьма своеобразно. Несмотря на неприятности, связанные с кланом пренеприятнейших итальянских вампиров, все завершилось благополучно. Сэт молча проглотил свою надежду, довольствуясь тем, что был хорошим другом Калленов, и его визитам были рады в любое время суток - в этом доме режим соблюдали только Ренесми со своим преданным волком.  
Но время шло, и Сэт все чаще заставал Изабеллу Каллен наблюдающей за спящей в обнимку парой пока еще друзей, а в скором будущем, возможно, и возлюбленных. Все чаще она делала замечания Джейкобу, пытаясь отвадить его от круглосуточных визитов к дочери. Все чаще Ренесми устраивала истерики, требуя его постоянного присутствия рядом.  
Он сам не понял, как случилось, что Белла стала уходить на охоту одна, без Эдварда. Как обычно, словно следуя старой привычке, Сэт молча следовал за ней на значительном расстоянии. Он понимал, что ей давно не нужна никакая защита, но ничего не мог с собой поделать. Белла охотилась быстро и не растягивала удовольствие, как это любили делать остальные Каллены, посвящая ритуалу своего вегетарианства несколько дней подряд. Остальное время она выбирала какое-нибудь уединенное местечко и сидела, часами размышляя над чем-то.

* * *

Достигнув возраста, соответствующего человеческим восемнадцати, Ренесми собрала семейный совет и заявила, что хочет уехать. Безусловно, вместе с Джейкобом. Вся семья видела, что дружба давно переросла во взаимные чувства. Ренесми собиралась учиться дальше, а разлуку эти двое перенести были не в состоянии.  
Одобрение было получено, лишь Белла, хмуро выслушав аргументы, приведенные дочерью, долго допрашивала Джейкоба, от кого именно исходит это решение. Оборотень терпеливо разъяснял ей, что они с Ренесми поженятся и уедут в Дартмут, где он уже подыскивает себе работу. Но Белла сыпала все новыми вопросами, высказывая совершенно необоснованные сомнения и придумывая препятствия для осуществления задуманного Ренесми. Наблюдая за ней, Сэт вспоминал леди Эльвиру, и его губы невольно растягивались в улыбке.  
\- Черт побери, мама, - вскочила со своего места Несси. – Да отпусти же его, в конце концов, он тоже имеет право на собственную жизнь!  
В комнате повисла тишина. До сих пор еще никто в этом доме не смел облечь в слова то, что было так очевидно.  
Не дождавшись ответа, Ренесми выскочила из дому. Эту ночь они с Джейкобом провели в Ла Пуш, а утром, заехав к Калленам по пути в Порт-Анджелес, покинули Форкс.  
Три следующих дня Сэт опять шел по следу Изабеллы. Обнаружил ее далеко за Ренье, сидящей у ледяного ручья.  
\- Я знаю, что ты здесь, Сэт, подойди, - позвала она, не поворачивая в его сторону головы.  
Он принял человеческий облик и присел рядом, опустив босые ступни в прохладную воду. Как тысячу лет назад.  
\- Привет, - поздоровался он.  
\- Ты уже несколько лет составляешь мне компанию на охоте, - Белла заинтересованно посмотрела ему в глаза. – Зачем ты это делаешь?  
Сэт неопределенно пожал плечами.  
\- Тебя он просил, да? – настаивала Белла. – Я всегда знала, что он до сих пор любит меня.  
Оборотень криво усмехнулся:  
\- Нет, не он, - он откинулся назад, укладываясь спиной в траву. Сухие травинки приятно щекотали кожу. – Встречный вопрос – почему тебе так сложно было отпустить его?  
\- Не знаю, Сэт, - задумчиво произнесла Белла. – Может быть, мне всегда хотелось иметь собственного волка?  
Она рассмеялась.  
\- А волк не мог дать тебе желанного бессмертия, да?  
Белла искоса посмотрела на него.  
\- Что ты понимаешь в этом, Сэт? Ты можешь жить вечно, а твоя жена проживет обычную человеческую жизнь и умрет. Это справедливо?  
\- Но тебе не о чем больше беспокоится – ты и твой супруг бессмертны, - горько бросил Сэт. – Что тебя не устраивает? Ты получила все, что хотела, не так ли?  
\- Я отдала за это душу, если верить Эдварду. Но я ошиблась, мы не подходим друг другу… - она осеклась и испуганно посмотрела на Сэта. – Почему ты преследуешь меня?  
\- Ты не рада моему присутствию, Изабелла?  
\- Белла, меня зовут Белла, - она отбросила за спину тяжелые темные локоны. – Знаешь, мне кажется, что когда-то давно я уже была здесь и точно так же разговаривала с тобой, - она вздохнула, а Сэт неожиданно вздрогнул. – Но я скоро растеряю все человеческие воспоминания, они тают, и это так обидно.  
Сэт хрипло рассмеялся. Зная, что ничего не изменится, он рассказал ей о своей первой жизни, о потере любимой жены, стремящейся к бессмертию и о предсказании, открытом ему после ее погребения.  
\- Вот поэтому ты так не любишь свое полное имя, оно напоминает тебе о том времени, - закончил он. – И именно поэтому ты так тянешься к волкам. А у ручья…  
Сэт замолчал, испугавшись, что все сказанное им звучит глупо. Ведя рассказ, он вдруг явственно ощутил, что все это – обычное совпадение. Умолкнув, он ждал, когда Изабелла посмеется над всем сказанным.  
\- У ручья мы впервые поцеловались, да? – Белла посмотрела на него очень серьезно, и вдруг в ее прищуренных янтарных глазах отразилась небесная синева, окрасив радужку в бледно-фиолетовый цвет.  
Минуту оба молчали, а затем Сэт занервничал, вдруг до конца ощутив всю значимость своих ожиданий и надежд.  
\- Знаешь, - прервала молчание Белла. – Я, наверное, тоже уеду. Куда – пока не решила. Одна. Мне нужно многое пересмотреть в моей, теперь вечной, жизни.  
Сэт ждал.  
\- Буду рада, если ты навестишь меня, - она поднялась на ноги. – Адрес я оставлю Карлайлу.  
Он в горечью смотрел, как Белла медленно уходит в сторону леса. Дойдя до первых деревьев, она повернулась и крикнула:  
\- Даже если это правда, Сэт, зачем я нужна тебе такая – без души?  
Отчаяние неожиданно сменилось легкостью. Сэт вновь опрокинулся на траву, обратив улыбающееся лицо в яркую сентябрьскую синеву.  
\- Я душу взамен не беру… - ответил он негромко, уверенный в том, что она все равно его услышала.


End file.
